Forever in my Heart
by RoseGad
Summary: Alexis POV. The sadness of Starscream's loss affected all of the Transformers, and humans, but none as Alexis. Read her thoughts right after Optimus breaks the news of Starscream's death to them. Part one of the Heart trilogy. Much angst&drama. RR pls!


Alexis POV

_Starscream's gone._ It had hit me like a ton of bricks, tearing me in half. Half of me wanted to believe Optimus, the other half wanted to go and hide somewhere, refusing to believe it was true. My emerald eyes brimmed with tears as I pounded on the glass window that displayed Unicron. I suddenly knew who had fired the twin laser cannons in a futile attempt to destroy him. It was Starscream, who, in his last moments, knew that Unicron was real, and would destroy Cybertron. It was Starscream, who sacrificed himself for others, that, in my eyes, made him a true hero. Walking away from Rad, I headed towards the human sized rec room. I needed time to be by myself. 

--

Hotshot watched Alexis out of the corner of his optic. Human emotions were strange to him, but this one even more so. Starscream, in his eyes, was someone not to be trusted, yet, here she was, being broken up over him.

"These things take time," Rad told Hotshot after Hotshot gave him a questioning look as Alexis turned the corner that led to their rec room, "Alexis was the closest to Starscream. She needs some time to be a lone, to prepare herself for the reality of him being gone for good," The dusty blonde human was worried for his friend, mostly because he cared for her so much, and knew, that for all of her worried ranting (which she does only when they have done something stupid), that she cared about them too, "You see, we humans take life seriously, as our life spans can be very short, and can end in a matter of moments after being born. This is why we have a celebration called a birthday, each and every year, marking another year in which we have survived, maybe not thrive, but at least stayed alive for another year. For us, it's a cause of celebration." 

Hotshot nodded in understanding. Being a transformer, he had an exceptionally long life span, but from what Rad just told him, humans had to treasure each moment they were alive. His spark moved with a new emotion…_sadness_ was the word that came to mind.

--

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, writing out my thoughts on a notepad one of the others had brought with them, the blue ink lines betraying the trembling of saddened emotions, tear drops smearing my writing as word after word came to my mind and transmitted to the pen. After I could no longer coherently think, I read aloud what I had written:

_Tears beyond what I feel,_

_Perhaps I made a difference,_

_To that Transformer warrior, whose_

_Name was to make the stars scream out,_

_In my heart, as pain rips through._

_(smudged) was a great thing to do._

_I know that (smudged) hurts beyond all pain._

_That warrior, who to me had meant more,_

_Than the stars themselves._

_If I was there, I wanted to hear,_

_(smudged) last words, felt echoing,_

_in my mind as I watched,_

_Twin beams of violet rays reach out,_

_To destroy the destroyer of all._

_Name to make the stars scream out,_

_In my heart, as pain rips through._

I was caught unawares by a hand resting on my shoulder, and swung around. It was Rad and he was looking at me wordlessly, his eyes searching my soul, it seems, trying to find some sort of answer as to what was going on, but I could not provide him with one. We embraced each other, and as we did, he whispered something that I did not recognize a few days ago, when I was with Starscream.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

I nodded silently, this realization coming into my torn heart, and together, we cried.

==

Love it? Hate it? Let me know by kindly leaving a review.

This was a spur of the moment type thing, after watching 'Portent' and 'Cramp'. I myself have lost someone close to me, and would not have gotten through if it was not for my friends and family. The poem is titled "Stars Scream Out" and is an original composition by yours truly.


End file.
